One hundred normal subjects and one hundred subjects with focal cortical and subcortical lesions in different visual association areas will be studied. Administration of a spectrum of psychophysical tests to assess specific visual capacities at basic and intermediate levels of visual function to document the deficits that focal lesions produce. This will also delineate homologies between human and monkey brains.